You Suck
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: He is losing his fame. She is gaining hers. He hates her. She hates him. But they need each other - He needs the popularity again, she needs the advertisement. Ally Dawson and Austin Moon, two complete opposites forced on tour together. A World Tour can't change the fact that they hate each other, it also can't change the fact the two opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was because of the shifty eyes in the room, maybe it was because it was nine in the morning, maybe it was because her eyes were kind, or maybe it was because his bones felt like led and he didn't want to be there.

There were a series of curiosities as to why Austin Moon was late for the meeting. He couldn't explain one. Actually, he could. He could explain perfectly. It was whether he wanted to or not that was the problem. No drop of poison, no ticking of a bomb would explain why he shuffles through the door fashionably late.

He gaze meets several pairs of eyes. His manager stands up and grins, trying not to show his aggravation with Austin. The chair scraped noisily across the floor. His manager, Jimmy, gives him a pat on the shoulder. It's welcoming, it's a greeting, it's a _I told you not to be late._

Austin peels the shades from his eyes and tucks the sporty glasses in the collar of his shirt. His eyes were slightly darker from exhaustion. He recently had a habit to party late at night after he'd met his new friend _T-Fame_. The boy had showed Austin what it meant to live and Austin didn't ever regret a drop of liquor that slipped down his throat. Even when the camera's were flashing and they found him on those bad night's, Austin never had one regret. Of course, not until his manager was practically wringing him out.

Ally Dawson is sitting at the table in all of her elegance. He sees that she's a fan of dressing like she's made something of the world and Austin wants to say she hasn't, but she definitely has with her name printed across every billboard and face plastered on every single magazine in any store. She gives him a small smile, but it's _ohsosmall_. He almost scoffs because it's so fake. He knows very well she most likely doesn't want this to happen just as much as he doesn't.

Austin snaps out of his scrutinizing trance when the scraping of another chair fills the room. Austin realizes that Jimmy had just introduced him to Ally's manager Ronnie. His hand is big and strong shaking Austin's. For a moment, Austin almost feels like Ronnie is on a higher pedestal than him but he remembers his magnificent place in the world. He mutters out a hello and there's something wrong with his voice that he doesn't ever recognize: Arrogance.

Ally shifts slightly uncomfortably in her seat as Austin sits down into his chair. Okay, he doesn't _sit_, he _slouches_. He sends a look to one of the ladies sitting in the corner of the room, ordering her to get him a coffee with his eyes and she's very easy to persuade as she scurries out of the room to grab Mr. Austin Moon a coffee. Ally tries not to frown. She might be new to the industry but she doesn't believe she would ever put herself on such a high place in her own mind that she would stop doing things by herself. It is one thing for someone to offer you something, it is another thing when they are ordered to do it. This is not a castle, they are not kings and queens of the world, they were still normal human beings. They should never have the right to order anyone around ever.

"It's going to be about six or seven months." said Jimmy. He had a paper in front of him, holding a pen. Austin wasn't sure what he needed the pen for but Jimmy was one for writing out To-Do-Lists so he never said anything. As Jimmy is listing all of the action that's going down for the damn tour Austin has to join, Austin is just silently thanking God there's no sharing a tour bus. He wasn't sure if he could be in the same room with Ally, let alone share a bus with her.

Maybe he's angry at her because she wiped him out on billboards every damn time one of her songs got more popular than the others, maybe he's angry at her because she dared to become famous, maybe he's angry at her because she possesses such an excellent talent than normal people beg for every night, maybe he's angry at her because of jealousy, maybe he's angry at her because his popularity has gone down while hers has gone up, up, up.

All of the above are valid answers as to why he dislikes Ally Dawson so much. He gets thoughts like he wished she never made it to Hollywood, like he wished her voice would crack every time she sang so she wouldn't become so much more than he was, like he wished she never dared to step foot onto a stage.

Because according to America and the rest of the world, Ally was so damn perfect. _Oh, look at that angel smile! Did you hear that voice? Wow, she writes her own music! Haha, What a sense of humor!_ _Aw, how sweet of her! Whoa, what an outfit! Look at that flawless face! Don't have a favourite song, why not turn on some Ally Dawson tunes? Ah, that little stumble on the red carpet was so awkward but it was cute! She forgot the words to her song at the live show, how adorable! Have you heard her laugh before, it sounds like a melody!_

All of that garbage made Austin feel sick. This was, of course, the first time he's met Angel-Ally in all of her prestigious glory. Hell, she's only been famous for a year and half, why the hell is she getting so much attention? Austin's been famous for three years straight now - moving onto four years - he knows so much more than she does, why is he dropping? Why is the popularity letting him go? Austin is insanely talented with that harmonizing voice that could make a crying baby smile and his mad guitar skills, nobody should be moving on from a saint like him!

That really was the only upside to this entire situation. Going on Ally Dawson's _first world tour_ would benefit him just as much as it would to her. She would bring his popularity back up to the top and she would get to live out her night's with fatigue as she ran around platforms and sang her little, _perfect _heart out. She would get remarkable advertisement and fans that anticipate the next album, and he would get what he deserved: Not to be forgotten.

He was only being forgotten because of Ally Dawson. Screw her, he hates her. He hardly knows her but he hates her. He hasn't even shaken her hand and she hasn't swapped a word with him. He can practically taste her resentment for him, just as much as he felt his resentment for her. Neither of these two precious artists liked the idea of touring for an entire six or seven months together. It was going to be insane, it was going to be torture. They just focused on the benefits; Ally would be loving her life seeing her sweet little fans, and Austin would be gaining his popularity once again.

Austin is only pulled out of his thoughts when the coffee is set down in front of him. He hates his coffee black but he doesn't bother to request it to be fixed up. He focused on Jimmy and Ronnie instead, listening intently to everything they said despite how much he dreaded the tour.

Ally can feel Austin's eyes on her and it's not the tingles running through her body, it's aggravation. Aggravation because he's so stuck up and thinks the world needs to revolve around him. She, of course, isn't so put up on her high horse and can feel the hate radiating through him. She wonders what she did that made him look at her like she was gum he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe. She has a reason to hate him: He was arrogant, pungent, insolent, ungrateful, and according to the media (although she doesn't like following it) a complete and utter jerk who only thought of himself and liked to party, who ignored his fans when they travelled for 24 hours just to see his face, who cancelled a show because he was hung over, who (in Ally's opinion) needed people to love him in order for him to love himself.

She wasn't so excited about this. She had heard the stories about the girlfriends, the one-night stands, the clubbing, the drunk nights, the moments of smoking marijuana behind buildings, the fist-fights. She wasn't one to believe the media, but she thinks they pretty much got it right when it came to Austin Moon. He was almost an open book, there wasn't questions to be asked if he was a jerk or not. He just was. She wasn't excited to deal with a person like him for seven months. She had learned how to swipe rotten people out of her life but she knew she couldn't swipe him from hers for a whole seven months. She would have to deal with him.

Ronnie and Jimmy seem to be the only ones excited about this. Begrudgingly, Ally got up from her seat and walked towards Austin who was staring at his coffee in distaste. She glanced over at Ronnie who was sharing his ideas with Jimmy.

"Um, hey," Ally said awkwardly. Austin didn't even glance up at her. Ally wondered if he'd even heard her. She figured he was just being a jerk and she was right. "Uh, I hope...you enjoy coming on tour with me?" It came out more like a question rather than a statement.

Austin finally looked at her. "I doubt it." he said. She frowned slightly and Austin read it off as confusion, so he added, "There has got to be nothing worse than going on tour with a spoiled amateur who has no talent."

Ally felt peeved instantly. She knew better than to let his words get to her so she brushed them off. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm sure you tagging along on _my _tour isn't going to be a party for me either."

Austin rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat. "Look, Ashley-"

"It's Ally." Her jaw was clenched, her fists balled.

"-I don't want any tension when the tour begins so I'm just going to clear the air now," Austin continued, ignoring her correction, "You are just a toy being used to help me out so I can get my fans back. The fans that you stole from me. Don't think that this is all for fun and games, this tour is only happening because of me."

Ally was in no mood for her delicate politeness. She gritted her teeth, "Funny because you were the last option on the list to join me on this tour. I almost had Katy Perry with me."

Austin gave her a wry smirk, "I have more important things to do like getting a life rather than bantering with you. Professional musicians don't do that." he tugged on his jacket, fixing it on his shoulders. "Remember, Sweetheart, You're only here because Bruno Mars promoted you," Austin said as he recalled the time when Bruno Mars gave her a shout out one day via Tweeter, "And this tour is only going to be successful because I happen to be attending. Nothing has ever happened _because of you_."

"I thought bantering wasn't professional?" Ally quizzed.

"I wasn't bantering, I was telling you." Austin replied slyly.

"It's okay," Ally assured him, "I guess I have more sanity than most because all I hear coming from your mouth is a load of bull. You're only coming on this tour because of _me_. Because you've fallen pretty much off the face of the earth. People hardly listen to your sketchy music anymore."

She didn't even give him a chance to shoot something back. She left the room with Ronnie, feeling prideful and Austin feels more angry. Now he definitely had a reason to hate her: she was annoying and basically just insulted his music. She ain't so sweet now, huh, America? Austin thought.

Austin looked at Jimmy, "I'm never forgiving you for this."

"Oh, stop your complaining!" Jimmy snapped. Austin rolled his eyes. "Ally Dawson will be the best thing to ever happen to you!" Jimmy encouraged.

"Or the worst." Austin spat acidly. Jimmy shook his head.

**. . . . . . . . **

Ally hugged her parents. "Everything will be fine. I'm a big girl now." Ally said to her parents who were misty-eyed and unsure.

"Hardly," replied her father Lester, "You only turned eighteen six months ago."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Ally assured him.

"You're all grown up!" squeaked Penny. She squeezed Ally in a hug again. "Your father and I will come down to wherever you'll be when we find the time. We'll chat with you via Skype, phone calls, texting. Oh, you answer your phone young lady!" Penny pointed a finger at her daughter who had a habit of ignoring phone calls and never returning text messages.

"I will, I will!" Ally said.

"Okay..." Penny nibbled on her bottom lip.

Trish, Ally's best friend, came up behind Ally and patted her shoulder. She grinned at Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. "Don't worry guys, I will take good care of Ally."

"That makes me feel worse." Lester admitted brokenly. Trish frowned. Ally smirked, holding up a laugh in her chest. Trish wasn't the most responsible of people. One time she left her baby brother behind in a mall after getting distracted by a Shoe Sale. She still argues that she regrets nothing. Trish's mother has gained trust issues ever since.

"I trust you." Penny said, her voice wobbling in the lie.

Trish pursed her lips, "It's okay, Mrs. Dawson, I know you don't but thanks for trying." Trish said. Ally laughed slightly.

"I don't know why you guys are worried-"

"-We're worried because you are our daughter going on a World Tour, travelling around without us, going places that could be dangerous, you might meet bad people-"

Ally interrupted her father, "Yeah, Yeah, I get it. I'll be fine. I have Trish, Ronnie, and people who love me waiting to see my shows." Ally said, her face immediately brightening at the thought of her fans.

Lester and Penny nodded their heads. "You have a good time. Don't miss us too much now." Penny said. Ally smiled slightly. She hugged them again, tightly. She knew she was going to miss them, they were her parents after all.

Ally glanced over to where she saw a sporty grey vehicle speeding towards the parking lot. She saw her parents concerned looks and prayed they wouldn't have to meet him. They would probably force her to cancel the tour if they knew she was going to be spending time with a scumbag like Austin.

He drove recklessly, might she add as he skids to a stop, tossing the car into park. He's cool when he gets out of the car, his hair tousled, shades covering his eyes, a nonchalant look on his face as he shoves his car keys into the pocket of his designer skinny jeans. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Wow. You're right. He even looks like a bozo." Trish said. Ally nodded her head. Ally quickly looked at her parents and spoke her final goodbye's. She watched them drive away with sorrow. She felt like her parents had gotten more dramatic since she became famous.

"Dez," Austin said as he looked at his best friend, "Remember what I said: We hate Ally Dawson."

"We hate Ally Dawson." Dez repeated, nodding his head.

"Good." Austin said. He had given Dez a dramatic pep talk about how much of a true snob Ally was, how fake she was, and how she was revolting. He explained that the media lies about Ally all the time and in real life, she's really the most stubborn, arrogant, rudest girl he's ever met. No, he doesn't consider this fibbing, he really believes that's her true self. He just has yet to bring it out of her, that's all.

Dez looked over. "Wow. She's much prettier in person." Dez blurted. He looked at Austin, "Did you know that she wrote _Cross My Heart _within ten minutes? Like, that's bloody amazing! I remember when I tried to write a song-" Dez stopped when he saw Austin giving him a deathly glower. "-Sorry." Dez hushed himself.

"We. Hate. Her." Austin repeated, separating and emphasizing each word. Dez slowly nodded, trying to let it sink in. He had heard everything Austin said about Ally Dawson but was any of it true? Ally Dawson always seemed so down to earth and kind. At least, that's how she seemed in her interviews and while she was performing. Although, famous people can put on amazing acts. Maybe she really is awful, Dez concluded.

Austin could see Ally glaring at her from across the parking lot with her arms crossed. He smirked at her and found it more amusing when her glare hardened even more. She glanced over and her eyes landed on Dez who was staring at her with a face that looked like it was made of contemplation. She could see in his eyes that Austin must've said something about her. It made her hate Austin a little bit more. Austin wouldn't even introduce Dez so she decided she wouldn't introduce Trish. She didn't want her best friend to get contaminated with Austin's arrogance.

"Austin! Dez!" Jimmy grinned, hopping out of Austin's tour bus. "We want to get moving quickly so get the rest of your stuff loaded up." Jimmy said, patting Austin's shoulder and then walking towards Ally's bus. Austin was so thankful they weren't sharing a bus.

Austin glanced at Ally again, his hateful stare lingering for a moment before he was inside his bus, tossing his bag on one of the couches. Ally rolled her eyes but fixated her stare on Jimmy. She managed to smile at him and forgive him for managing somebody like Austin. She pities Jimmy a little. She reminded herself that Austin wasn't always like that. There was a time when Austin used to actually grin when he got on stage, a time when he used to bring fans onto the platform with him to sing his songs as a duet. He was the sweetest male musician she'd ever seen and then one day he did a complete 360 and started clubbing, drinking, being rude to his fans. One day Austin Moon just quit being grateful. Ally swears to herself that she will never become like that. She will never let the media get so far under her skin that she loses herself, she won't let fame or money influence her attitude.

Soon enough, they all take off. Ally takes a deep breath and tells herself to focus on her fans and not Austin Moon. Austin takes a deep breath and tells himself to focus on popularity, not Ally Dawson.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's bad for your voice, you know."

Austin jumped, pulling the cigarette away from his lips. He looked over to where he'd heard the imposing voice. The startled look faded from his eyes and was replaced with an annoyed look. He glanced down at his cigarette again and placed it back between his lips.

"Yeah, and what exactly are you planning to do about it?" Austin scrutinized, the death-ticket wobbling as he spoke. Ally watched him, her eyes trading glances from his cigarette to his careless gaze.

Her eyes shifted a couple more times before she gave a small shrug, "Just saying."

"Well, stop." Austin demanded, not even caring enough about what she said to sound angry. "I also heard it's simply the best ticket to death." Austin added. He took the cigarette from his lips and stared down at it with narrowed eyes and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly in a confused manner, "Must not be working then."

Ally shook her head. "You perform in less than four hours. I would suggest you put that thing under your foot."

"Hm, they never mentioned that you were bossy." Austin mumbled, a tight and annoyed smirk plastered onto his lips. Ally's eyes narrowed at him, but they weren't quite hateful and that annoyed him. It's become a goal to make her hate him the way he hates her. According to his own cognition, he's doing a good job. Any more snide remarks from him and he should be under her skin any day now.

"Just spit it out so you don't sound like you swallowed a frog when you get on stage." Ally spat, finally feeling her temper slipping. He had been so utterly repulsive all day, making comments and remarks about every little thing.

"Yes, _Ma'am_." he smirked at her before taking the cigarette away from his mouth again and placing the end of it on his wrist. Ally's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, charging towards him. He gave her a mock-confused look, moving away slightly so she couldn't grab him.

"Putting it out?" he replied, the scent of his own skin burning tickled the insides of his nose. The sharpness of the pain sent a blast over every inch of his body but he didn't flinch.

"Stop!" she demanded, her eyes getting a little more wide when she noticed the other small circular burns crowded along his wrist. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, obviously. She wondered why he did this. Finally, he flicked the cigarette to the ground, killing the thing with the toe of his shoe and the face of the cement.

He gave her wink and started back into the building. Ally's frowned deepened as he waved goodbye to her with one movement of his index finger raised in the air. He heard Ally call his name again but he had already walked back into the building. After all, he still needed to get himself done up for the concert.

To his luck, she'd followed. "Austin! Stop!" she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He turned and looked at her with raised eye brows. She grabbed his arm and flipped it over, staring down at his scarred and freshly burned wrist. Her gaze fixated on newest one which she had witnessed not even moments ago. It was red and swelling. It looked painful, but he still didn't show any signs of pain. "Why do you do this?"

He started laughing. He only tore his wrist from her grip when she traced the small injury with the tip of her finger, probably wanting to soothe it but only actually making it sting more than it already was. She stared at him in confusion. He was laughing?

"What? You think I'm some broken boy who self-harms?" he snorted, "I'm better than that, Ally. People who self-harm are weak."

She furrowed her brows, angrily, "That's not true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he shrugged carelessly, "That wasn't self-harm."

"Austin, you placed a fresh cigarette on your wrist...If that wasn't self-harm, then what was it exactly?" Ally still felt shocked and Austin was only starting to thrum up a beat of confusion inside her head.

"A routine? I don't know." he replied, shrugging which started to seem like the only thing he was good at, "But it wasn't self-harm. Maybe it was just something to tease you with."

"That's not funny, Austin!" she growled.

"You're a killjoy." he winked at her, lips tight. "Don't think I'm some depressed kid who needs to hurt himself in order to feel something. This isn't a Hollywood movie. Get off your high horse." With that, he walked off in the different direction. He was clenching one fist and Ally didn't know if it was from the burn or his moment of anger.

She wanted to know why he burned his wrist like that. She could tell he wasn't lying when he told her it wasn't self-harm, but she couldn't figure out why he would want to burn up his wrists like that. She figured it was a form of self-harm, he just didn't want to admit to himself that he fell into the category of people who hurt themselves.

"Ally."

Ally turned her head and saw Trish. Ally turned to her best friend, smiled and said, "Hey."

"What's wrong? You look like someone just insulted your dancing." Trish guffawed at her own joke. Ally rolled her eyes, grabbing her best friend's shoulder and twisting her around. She pushed Trish forward.

"Shut up, Trish." she said, walking away with her to continue preparing for the concert, already brushing what happened with Austin to the back of her mind.

**. . . . . . . **

Austin stood beneath the platform. He was staring over at the TV where he was watching Ally's figure. She was all dolled up with pretty curls and an outfit that made people gawk about how cute, how pretty, how _absolutely wonderful_ she was. She had the microphone to her lips and Austin was trying not to roll his eyes in annoyance at her little speech as she gushed about how grateful she was for them, how she thought it was odd that they cried in the crowd, that people camped out just to see, and he quotes, _somebody so simple, so weird, like me_, unquote.

Austin clenched and unclenched his fists. A girl fiddled with a strand of his hair that kept flying out of place before leaving him to sink inside his hate towards Ally. _You're famous, people get excited to see you, get over it_, Austin thought sourly. He could hear a few of the stage crew mumbling to each other about how down to earth and genuine she was. It made him want to tear the TV right from the wall but he forced himself to keep his hands by his side.

He glanced over at Jimmy when he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. Jimmy gave him a proud look, "Are you ready to break some hearts?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin spat, suddenly feeling offended. Jimmy was caught off guard and looked at Austin. He blinked twice in confusion. Austin wasn't a sensitive one and that was generally how Jimmy had always sent Austin out on stage. He wondered what happened to the wild-eyed, excited and giggly Austin Moon.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Austin...I was just..." Jimmy trailed off and shook his head, deciding there was no point to an explanation, "Hold your ground. She's about to call you up any minute now."

Austin peeled his eyes away from Jimmy. He stared at the TV and watched Ally. He felt annoyed just listening to her ramble a supposedly 'sweet speech' for him to go on that went something along the lines of: "_There are many very amazing musicians who come from Miami, I'll bet you knew that. There is one musician in particular who is here tonight! He's incredibly talented and I think we are so lucky to have been blessed with his music. He's probably one of music's best-selling artists thus far! I know he's very excited to meet you and I hope you are just as excited to meet him...Ladies and Gentleman..."_

Ally's voice trails off slowly, a smile widening on her lips. Suddenly, the lights beamed from behind her and there Austin was in all of his glory, guitar strapped around his shoulder, hanging low by his stomach as the spotlight rested on him. Ally exclaimed loudly, "_Austin Moon!" _

The crowd went wild but it drove him crazy that he knew his applause was slightly quieter than when Ally had appeared on stage. He tried to tell himself that this was her tour, of course they would be more excited to see her, but then he recalled every musician he's ever guest-starred for, he had always had the loudest cheers.

Not for this one.

He fixes himself with a smile and begins with the melody, letting the sound of the electric guitar echo throughout the arena. Ally tried to keep the smile on her face but she'd caught the cocky vibe he'd sent towards her. It seemed he was trying to prove something, but Ally had no idea what.

She pushed away the thoughts of what had happened early and his attitude right now and began to sing. Austin felt the urge to mess up on the guitar on purpose, feeling the need to ruin her performance but he knew Jimmy would only be appalled and he knew that if he messed up, the only one he would truly be embarrassing is himself. Ally would probably do something like laugh whole-heartedly, tease the crowd, and keep singing with or without the instruments. He was feeling pissed again.

Jimmy sighed from backstage, rubbing his forehead. It seemed impossible for Austin to do something as simple as putting on a fake smile for ever one night. Jimmy watched his musician purse his lips and not even cast a kind glance to the crowd once. He shook his head and wondered what to do with Austin. The only one who was causing the fallout for his career was Austin himself.

"He's going to wreck her career!" growled Ronnie, angrily, his arms folded in front of his chest. Jimmy sighed. Austin needed this but his bad reputation might backfire the entire plan and end up giving Ally the wrong end of the stick.

"He can't." Jimmy assured Ronnie, "I won't let him and that girl's got too much talent to be destroyed by somebody as _ignorant as Austin Moon_." The end of his sentence was spoken through gritted teeth.

Ronnie glanced at Jimmy. He was right, but Ronnie knew that Jimmy cared for Austin and his career. He felt a twinge in his chest that said that he knew Jimmy needed his help. "We'll do something about this kid." Ronnie said to Jimmy, "Even if it means running to desperate measures."

Jimmy sighed, nodding his head. They looked back to the TV screen just as the song was nearly over. The lights dim on stage and Ally comes running through the doors as it's now time for Austin's solos. The crowd still seems to like him at least a little bit and that was enough to make Jimmy relax for now. He casted Ally a kind smile and then went back to powering through his thoughts.

"You sounded great!" Trish assured her. Ally smiled at her before locking herself into a change room and getting into her next outfit.

Ronnie slid his tongue over the front of his teeth. When Ally exited the change room, he grabbed her arm. Ally looked at Ronnie in confusion. "Ally," he said lowly, "Don't you dare let that boy destroy your career."

Ally gulped slightly. She knew that everyone had felt the tension of the performance and she also knew that the only one making it difficult was Austin. She was okay with faking smiles and laughs, but Austin obviously didn't love his fans enough to make them happy even if it made himself miserable. She nodded her head at Jimmy. She knew Austin had a chance at wrecking her career by his behavior, and she also knew she wouldn't let that happen. She took a deep breath and went towards the make-up room before having to get on stage once more.


End file.
